


Lost

by tomlinzens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinzens/pseuds/tomlinzens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Chloe when she wakes up from her coma? Do her and Harry work out, or is Chlorry's future as dark as Harry? Read this ending to find out the answers to all of your raging questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a followup ending to a textpost from tumblr. Here's the post if you want to read it: http://lemonademalik.tumblr.com/post/115518889408/what-she-says-im-fine-what-she-means-hello-my
> 
> Keep in mind that this is just a joke and it's mocking the terrible fanfiction on wattpad. (well, most of it anyways) I promise you I'm much better at writing than this. This was supposed to sound like it was written by a thirteen year old blonde girl who is "so hardcore and different from the other girls because she's heard a Lana Del Rey song before" and wears converse with a dress. I am not at all that girl. I promise.
> 
> Also, there is probably already a fanfic on wattpad with this exact same title because most of those fics are just one random word that doesn't tie into the story at all. That being said, no worries, neither Harry nor Chloe are lost in any part of this fic. It's all good. Oh and to the person who wrote the first part of this, I'm sorry I tok it so far. I know you just wanted a textpost but I needed closure.
> 
> WARNING: DARK HARRY IS REAL AND HE IS SEEN IN THIS FIC. IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE DARK HARRY PLEASE DON'T READ THIS.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any more questions/comments/concerns, you can find me on tumblr: lemonademalik

I wake up in a hospital. I sit up and rub my forehead because it hurts. I gasp because I’m surprised because Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me. “Chloe, you’re okay!” he says. “Harry? What happened?” I ask because I’m confused. “Girls were jealous of you because I asked you to marry me onstage the other day and you went into a coma so I carried you to the car and drove you to the hospital right in the middle of the concert.” I nod my head and run my perfectly manicured hand through my straight long brown hair with blonde ombre. Then the nurse comes in. “Chloe, you're dad is abusive and your mum is dead but I don’t want you to go back to live with your friend because since she’s not an adult she can’t be your legal guardian and I want you to be safe.” “She is going to stay with me.” Harry says. I give him a confused look. “Chloe you're going to stay with me.” I didn't even get to choose. I’m angry but there’s nothing I can do because the nurse is already gone. I cross my arms.

I don’t say anything while we walk to the car because I’m still mad at Harry for forcing me to stay with him. He can tell that I’m mad at him so he doesn’t open my door for me. My mouth is hanging open as I stand in front of the door. He looks out at me through the window. “Are you getting in?” he laughs. Annoyed, I open the door to the black range rover and get in.

I didn't notice how tall Harry is until we’re walking up to the door of his flat in London. He’s at least 6’6 because he’s a lot taller than me and I’m 5’9. We walk inside his flat. It’s really nice. I’ve never been in such nice flat since I’m poor but I still wear designer clothes because my mum left behind a credit card with a lot of money on it and I spent the money on clothes instead of investing in a new house or school because clothes are more important. “This is your room” he says as he opens the door to a spare room. It’s huge. It has a walk in closet with rotating doors operated by a remote. I put my stuff down on the bed. He turns around and starts to walk to his room. “Wait!” I say. He keeps walking. I follow him to his room. My jaw drops when I step inside because his room is even bigger than mine. He notices my staring and laughs. My cheeks turn red because I’m embarrassed. “Look Harry, I’m really sorry for being mad at you it’s just that I had a really bad childhood and I’m stressed out.” I start crying. His eyes lighten up. He feels sympathy. He walks over to me and wraps his strong arms around me. “I’m sorry Chloe. I was being inconsiderate. I love you so much” “I love you too.” I say.

Later that day the other boys come over to watch football. Niall tries to have sex with me but Harry stops him. “She’s mine.” He says coldly. Harry then notices how scared I look. “I mean… she’s not mine because she’s her own person but like she’s my fiancé so don’t have sex with her.” He’s really improved and I’m impressed. We spend the rest of the night cuddling because we’re in love and eventually I fall asleep in his arms and he carries me to bed.

And now for the first time in my life since my mum died, I’m truly happy because I love Harry Styles and he loves me.

 

THE END


End file.
